LoveStoned and LoveSick
by Laihi
Summary: Jareth decides to go to a mortal nightclub to pass the time...rated M for future chapters for mature audiences only! . COMPLETE! please rate and review! J/S
1. Music and Drinks

"LoveStoned and LoveSick"

A Labyrinth Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any song used within the story, only my own characters...(I just wanted to have a little fun with Jareth)...

Summary: Jareth decides to go to a mortal nightclub to pass the time...

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Music and Drinks**

Jareth tapped the side of his throne with his riding crop, bored as usual. Even the goblins were quiet for once, minus the occasional snore from a large drunk one slumped in a corner. He twirled the crystal in his fingers, and then disappeared to his study.

His servant Leani was already there waiting for him, standing still beside his large oak wood desk. It was comfortably warm in there, and he shed the jacket, handing to Leani and started pacing the room.

"Is there anything wrong, your majesty?" she asked humbly.

He regarded her for a moment, and then sighed.

"I need something to occupy my time, do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

Leani was taken back for a moment...the king was asking her for advice...she cleared her throat.

"Are there not any runners in the Labyrinth, my lord?" she asked.

"No, not since the Champion last run it six years ago," Jareth said with a heavy sigh, and he flopped down in a comfortable armchair by the fireplace. Leani immediately poured him a goblet of sweet cinnamon wine, placing the silver picture next to him. she stood there, trying to think of a solution as he drank the wine. Ten minutes later, she spoke up.

"I think I know something, my lord, if I may be allowed to suggest it..." she said carefully.

He looked to her and she lowered her eyes. He gestured to the empty chair across from him, and hesitantly Leani sat down.

"Go on," Jareth said.

"While reading in the library about the Aboveground, it is said that mortals sometimes go to places called "night clubs" to pass time," she stated.

"And what do they do in these so-called night clubs?" he asked, mildly interested.

"They listen to music and dance," she said.

--

A few hours later, Jareth stood outside a large, brightly lit building. he ran a hand through his hair, not liking the suggestion to comb it from Leani, who helped ready him for his night out. He looked down at the clothes she picked out, a pair of soft leather pants, a smooth silk shirt, a matching leather jacket, and leather boots. He argued that what he usually wore would've been just fine, but Leani reminded him that he was going Aboveground, and he quit arguing and instead sulk like a child forced to dress nice. Although Jareth had to admit, she had good tastes. She also made sure that he had enough mortal money, which he now handed to the guard outside. The guard looked him over, and let him in to the building along with two mortal women.

Before he even fully saw anything, he heard the music pounding from large boxes that Leani said were called 'speakers'. It was a upbeat tune, and Jareth found himself tapping his foot to the beat. He watched as mortals all around him walked and talked, and a large group danced in an area in the middle of the floor. He then saw an area where mortals were stiing at a long table with each other, while being served drinks from other mortals. Jareth walked over ther and took a seat.

One of the mortals serving drinks walked up to him, resting her arms on the counter.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" she said, winking at him.

Jareth thought for a moment, running through the list of drinks Leani had him try and memorize (he went to bed early that night, Leani having to support him as he walked drunkenly through the halls).

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," he finally said.

"Coming right up," she said, winking again.

"Stop flirting, Karmen," a beautiful male server shout from further down the counter, "He's probably taken."

Karmen stuck out her tongue and shouted back, "You're just mad because you can't flirt with him, Jake."

Jareth listened to them squabble as Karmen handed him the daiquiri. Then she turned her attention to a customer that had just sat down next to him.

"What can I get you, hun?" she asked.

Jareth turned to look and almost choked on his drink.

Sarah was sitting right next to him...

* * *

-jareth peeks over Laihi's shoulder as she types

Jareth: Wait a minute, you can't just leave it like that!

Laihi: Cool it, damn. I'm adding another chapter, don't worry.

-Jareth starts pouting-

Laihi: Okay, gotta get on with the next chapter before his royal pain-in-the-ass throws a fit...

Please rate and review!! I'll give you a cookie!! -lol-


	2. Sweet and Seductive

**"LoveStoned and LoveSick"**

**A Labyrinth Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth or any song used within the story, only my own characters...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sweet and Seductive**

Jareth turned to look and almost choked on his drink.

Sarah was sitting right next to him...

"Are you alright there, handsome?" Karmen asked.

Jareth recovered quickly and said, "Drink went down the wrong pipe.."

Sarah laughed, "Happens to the best of us. My name is Sarah," she said, holding out her hand.

"Ja...Jared" he said, "Pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh, aren't you such a gentleman? Be careful, Sarah, you got some competition for him," Karmen said nodding towards the male server, "You want your usual?"

"Yeah, you know how I like it," she said, with a flirty smile.

"Okay, one 'Fire and Ice' coming right up," Karmen said, pulling up a few bottles.

Jareth watched with interest as Karmen mixed the drink and handed it to Sarah, who took a sip of it.

"Perfect as always, Kar," she said.

"Just for you," Karmen winked, and then chatted about the day's events.

Jareth looked Sarah up and down. She definitely wasn't the child that ran his labyrinth all those years ago. She sat there in a red satin corset top that accented her curves, a cute pleated short skirt in shiny black satin, and she wore 6 in stiletto heels with satin ribbons that wrapped up around her long, smooth legs. She wore little makeup other than blood-red lipstick and a dark eyeliner. Sarah was stunning, and Jareth took another sip of his drink, trying to make it less obvious that he was staring.

Sarah then turned to him, Karmen having gone to serve another customer down the bar. "So, you come here often, Jared?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

It took a moment for Jareth to find his voice. "This is my first time here," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just looked familiar...she said, "I thought you were someone I knew a long time ago, but it's probably just the alcohol making me see things..."

Jareth finished his drink, and just as he was about to reply, the song changed in the club. Sarah got out of chair and started walking to the dance floor. She turned to Jareth, smiling seductively, and then continued to the dance floor .

_She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be going home with me tonight_

_She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's going home with me tonight_

_  
_Jareth couldn't do anything but stare as she walked away, her taut, toned legs enticingly teasing him, and the way she walked with her hips swaying sent shivers down his spine.

_She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's going home with me tonight_

_And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's going home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

"You know, you just might wanna go out there and dance with her before someone else does," Karmen said from behind Jareth, making him jump a little, "And don't deny that you aren't attracted to her, I saw you look her up and down while we were talking."

"I... well...she reminded me of someone I loved a long time ago..." Jareth said, glancing at her once more as she entered the crowd.

"And? What's stopping you from getting with her? Just because she looks like an old flame, doesn't mean you gotta chicken out, besides she's single and you might have a shot." Karmen said, "Now get out there and dance!"

And with that, she pushed him away from the bar and towards the dance floor.

Jareth had lost track of her when talking to Karmen, so now he had to push his way through the crowd. Vaguely, it had reminded him of their last dance together, except this time he was hunting for her in her realm. He thought 'Is this my dream, as it was hers long ago?'. He pushed against the bodies that pressed in all around him, mortal men and women dressed exotic and tantalizing. They swarmed all around him, bumping and swaying to the beat. Jareth was then pulled on by a pair feminine hands with nails painted blood-red. He found his arms around the waist of the alluring woman that he sought.

"Looking for me?" Sarah said, pressing her body against him, her arms around his neck.

Jareth couldn't say anything, and Sarah just smiled as she danced with him. She spun herself around while keeping his hands around her waist, rubbing against certain areas that made the Goblin King weak in the knees. He matched her movements, and unable to contain himself, began placing small kisses on her ear, trailing down her neck and to where her shoulder began.

"Now keep doing that and I just might have to take you home," she said lustily with half-opened eyes. She melted into him, their bodies moving as one, and she felt as if she knew him from somewhere...then a scent filled her nostrils, something earthy and magical... She turned back around to face him, her arms around him, and whispered in his ear.

"Jareth? Is that you?" she asked.

He almost froze on the spot, then brought a hand to her chin, and looked into her face. He thought he would see anger, rejection, or fear. But the look in her eyes was full of hope and longing and desire.

"Sarah, I..." he started, but before he could finish, she brought her lips to his in a sweet, slow kiss that seemed to last forever. When they pulled apart, she held held his hand to her face, leaning into his palm.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said softly.

Jareth pulled her close, burying his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his mortal. And before he could stop himself, Jareth said three little words that he meant to tell her a long time ago.

"I love you, Sarah," he said, "I've always loved you, and since that day I could love no one else. "

He expected to hear that she couldn't love him, that it had been to long, but what she did say made him freeze.

"I love you, too."

His heart wanted to burst through his chest and soar in the evening sky, instead he kissed her with a passion that had been caged inside for the past several years. It was Sarah that pulled back first, smiling.

"Let's continue this at my place," she said with a wink, taking his hand as they left the club, getting a thumbs up from Karmen at the bar.

* * *

-Jareth groans-

Jareth: Now that's even crueler than the last chapter...

Laihi: well, if you a good boy and quit whining, I'll let you have your fun in the last chapter. deal?

Jareth: -pouts- Fine...deal...

(((I'm gonna try to start the next chapter this afternoon, but I may not get it posted til Monday cause of school. please rate and review!! Thanks!!)))


	3. Desire and Passion

**"LoveStoned and LoveSick"**

**A Labyrinth Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth or any song used within the story, only my own characters...

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON THAT I RATED THIS STORY M. IF THIS DISTRUBS YOU, THEN STOP READING RIGHT NOW!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Desire and Passion**

Sarah had barely closed the front door and locked it when Jareth pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her passionately, hands roaming her body. Her soft porcelain skin was warm and sensitive, and even the slightest touch burned like fire.

Sarah's hands made it around his neck to his hair, gently pulling on his golden locks and making him moan slightly in her mouth. She shuddered as his hand ran over her breast. Waves of excitement flooded through her body as he squeezed gently. Sarah bit her lip and moaned in ecstasy as Jareth's hand caressed her thigh and made it's way to her ass, revealing that she indeed wore no undergarments. That made Jareth's passion even more heated as he picked her up and instinctively made his way to her bedroom.

He laid her gently on the blood red silk covers and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her sweetly and gently, trailing small kisses down from her neck to her collarbone, all the while she sneaked her leg behind his and with one swift movement had him underneath her. She straddled his waist, where she could feel a growing hardness being restrained by the leather pants he was wearing. Jareth sat up, claiming her mouth again while undoing the clasps of her corset. He started nibbling on her earlobe and making his way down her neck as he undid the barrier between him and her warm, soft chest. As he undid the last clasp, Jareth pulled the corset from her, marvelling at her half-naked beauty as he made to attack one of the hardened nipples. Sarah pulled his head towards her chest, moaning as she felt the pleasure travel from her nipples to other regions. As if reading her mind, Jareth snaked one hand under the satin skirt and found what he sought, her moist heated core already dripping. He found her clit and rubbed it gently, circling, nudging the hood to touch the sensitive flesh beneath. Every time he did, Sarah's body would jump, and he smiled an arrogant, triumphant smile that all men, Fae or mortal, used when they had seduced a woman.

Sarah felt her inner muscles clamp around his finger as he slid one in, then relaxing to allow his finger further entrance. She noticed that his gloves were not on him, and felt the fire within her build as he massaged her inner muscles and rubbed her clit in circle at the same time. She couldn't bite bite the moans of pleasure she felt, and each moan made Jareth more aroused than he thought possible, his thick member feeling restrained by the pants he still wore, He slid a second finger in, and he could barely contain himself as she moaned even louder. He increased his pace, watching her eyes grow blind, her mouth opening on a silent scream while her inner muscles fought to hold his fingers. The climax exploded within her, and she screamed, short and sharp, her body vibrating around his fingers. her juices leaking onto his hand.

By now, his pants were very uncomfortably tight. he would tear a hole in them if he did not get them off. Sarah was already working on his shirt, his jacket having been discarded by the door. she placed small kisses on his neck and along his broad shoulders. As she pushed away the soft fabric, she made her way down his chest, kissing and licking his own nipples, gaining little moans from him as well. she kissed back up his chest and found his waiting mouth and darted her tongue inside, tasting the sweetness that was him, and her hands fumbled with the fastenings on his pants. She could feel the throbbing member underneath the leather, waiting to be released. She unzipped the pants and started pulling them off him, his hardness popping out and sticking straight up. The length was impressive, and she bit her lip at the thought of it sliding deep into her hot, dripping core. As she shimmied her skirt off, and his pants , they gazed at the beauty of each other. Jareth pulled her perfect toned body against his as he kissed her with a sweet passion. He turned them over until he was on top of her, her hot sensitive flesh trembling at his cool touch. He slowly spread her legs and positioned himself over her, the tip of his member right at her entrance, rubbing against her clit. She moaned and her hand found his member, raking her nails against the shaft. He couldn't wait any longer and slowly slid inside of her.

He groaned in pleasure. She was incredibly tight, incredibly wet, incredibly delicious. He pulled back, then pushed forward again, sliding deeper into her each time. She moaned without restraint, and each time he slid in deeper and deeper, she moaned deeper and louder. HE looked at her half closed eyes, her body writhing in pleasure, and he couldn't take it anymore. Jareth's pace quickened, and she matched it with as much intensity as his. Their moans and groans echoed in the small room, his lips kissing her mouth and breasts, nibbling on tender flesh as if it was the sweetest dessert. He rocked back, while still in her, and she was on his lap. Jareth placed his hands on her hips and started the rhythm for them, his hips meeting hers in a heavy dance of their love. He paused for a moment and before Sarah could question him, he had her on her stomach, her tight ass up in the air. He slid his throbbing member into her with one quick thrust. She moaned loudly, biting back a scream, and he did it again, burying his full thick length in her. He repeated it until he could no longer take it and pounded into her, his member ready to burst and spill into her, but refusing to climax before she did. He didn't have to wait long, though as her body coiled tightly around him as she squeezed him, inside and out. He groaned low in his throat as he held still, before taking up an unsteady rhythm with his hips. His thrusts became ragged as his body raced to it's own climax, spilling his seed in long, hot spurts within her as her contractions clutched him like a wet, velvet fist.

She colasped against him, catching her breath, his member still inside her, throbbing.They laid there, still, for a short while, until he spoke.

"Come with me Sarah. Come with me to the Underground, be my Queen, and you can enjoy everlasting life and night as this," he said with a grin.

She lay against him, thinking about his offer, then whispred in his ear.

"It's only forever, right," she whispered.

"Not long at all," he replied with a wicked grin.

She was quiet, then said the words that Jareth waited six long years to hear.

"I wish the King of the Goblins would come and take me away...right now."

And with that, he transported them to his bedchambers, where she nestled in closer to him and with his arms around her, they fell asleep together, never to be parted again.

* * *

Okay, all done!! This is my first smut, so please be easy on me. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to do it, but hopefully it turned out alright. Please rate and review!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
